


I’ll never leave you

by White_Ferret



Series: Reincarnated AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Just like Tikki, Plagg remembered his first holder. His holder was also killed. By the same group of people who killed Mia, Tikki’s first holder. Plagg never told anyone what he saw that day but like Tikki, he never forgot. He swore he would protect all of his kittens. No matter what. Now Adrien has noticed something is up with him and Plagg just can’t keep it a secret anymore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Reincarnated AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I’ll never leave you

Adrien had noticed something was up with Plagg. He asked if Plagg was okay. Plagg just wanted to tell someone, to get it off his chest, so he told Adrien what today meant to him. Adrien sat down on his bed and Plagg sat in his hand.

“I remember my first holder. He was a kind boy with the most beautiful emerald eyes and blond hair that shone in the sun. He looked a lot like you. His name was Anthony but he preferred to go by Tony.

Tony was always calm and polite to others. One day, a group came after him. Our holders can give us rules that we have to follow. Tony was kind and I only had a few rules. The lost important one was that I could never use my powers to harm others unless they hurt me first. I was okay with this. The group beat Tony to the ground and then dragged him to a lake nearby. They _drowned_ him!”

Plagg was crying tears of anger and his little body shook. Adrien was surprised. It wasn’t like Plagg to show he cared. He knew Plagg cared about him but he didn’t show it. Adrien felt terrible. He never knew Plagg saw what they did to him. He hoped Plagg didn’t have to witness it. But Plagg continued.

“I couldn't do anything! They killed him and I couldn’t do anything! That’s the reason I hate water. Not because I’m a cat, but because it brings back bad memories. Today is the anniversary of his death. Every year, I remind myself of my promise. To protect all the of my future holders.”

Plagg felt as if a weight was lifted of his shoulders. He knew he could trust Adrien. He was shocked when Adrien hugged him gently and he saw that the boy was crying a bit.

“I’m sorry I left you. I hoped you didn’t see what they did. I prayed you left or something so you didn’t see. I’m so sorry. Kitten, you couldn’t have done anything.”

Plagg was confused as to what Adrien was saying until his mind registered the nickname. Kitten was what Tony called him because apparently, he was the size of a kitten. Then he fully registered what Adrien said.

“Tony?! Is that really you?”

The hope in Plagg’s voice was painful to listen to. Adrien just nodded. Plagg launched himself at Tony.

“I’ll never leave you Plagg.”


End file.
